Retrouvailles d'été
by Eldeya
Summary: Alors que Sam désire revoir son ami Odd, elle l'invite chez lui pendant les grandes vacances. Que va t-il se produire une fois les deux jeunes adolescents réunis ?


Hello tout le monde :D

Alors voilà. J'ai écris ce petit OS car j'aime beaucoup le couple Odd/Sam. Je trouve dommage de ne pas les voir ensemble, alors qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux.

D'où l'écriture de cet OS :)

Odd et Sam ne m'appartienne pas. Code lyoko et ses personnages en sont la propriété de MoonScoop.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune fille regarda son téléphone portable. Sur son visage s'affichait un air triste. On pouvait décerner dans ses yeux la peine que ressentait cette dernière en cet instant. En effet, depuis le jour où Sam avait revu Odd lors de la compétition de skateboard au collège Kadic, elle ne pouvait cesser de repenser à cette journée. Ou plutôt, à son ami à la mèche violette.

Il lui manquait.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Pouvoir faire durer cette journée éternellement. Depuis leur première rencontre, la jeune fille avait de nombreuses fois repensée à ce jour. Et il fallait croire que des sentiments pour Odd avaient prit place.

A part lui écrire et lui demander de venir lui rendre visite chez elle pendant les vacances d'été, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. De plus, peut être que ce dernier ne pourrait pas être sur place puisque que lui aussi a peut être prévu des vacances avec sa famille ?

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Lui écrire ou bien, ne rien tenter.. ?

Non. Elle se devait de lui écrire. Parce que ne rien essayer, était une perte de temps. Elle ne pourrait jamais être fixée si elle ne se lançait pas.

Sur ce, elle prit son portable et lui écrivit un sms.

* * *

« - Vvvvvvv…. »

Le concerné venait de recevoir le message de celle qui avait fait chavirer son cœur plus d'une fois. Il sorti l'appareil de sa poche et appuya sur « Ouvrir ».

D'abord étonné de voir qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Sam, il fut surprit de ce que la jeune fille lui demandait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande cela.

« - Hey Odd, voilà, je me suis dis que ça serait sympa que tu viennes chez moi pendant les vacances d'été ? Ça te dit ? »

Hésitant, il se demanda si.. Il devait vraiment accepter. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille, elle ne lui avait pas transmit un message important et cela avait causé pas mal de tord pour nos héros. y compris le changement de côté de William à cause de X.A.N.A.

Mais.. C'était du passé. Pourquoi continuer de lui en tenir rigueur ? Une simple conversation pour s'expliquer suffirait. Puis.. Il était content de pouvoir la retrouver après tout ce temps.

« - Pourquoi pas ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de te revoir en plus ! Je vais m'arranger pour venir t'inquiète ! »

Envoyé.

Un sentiment de bien être envie le jeune homme. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il allait de nouveau pouvoir revoir Sam. Ce qui lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Cela était mieux que de simple sms !

* * *

La fin de l'année scolaire s'écoula rapidement. Depuis que le supercalculateur avait était débranché, nos héros allaient enfin pouvoir décompresser. Profiter de leurs vacances était leur premier objectif.

Odd avait donc demandé dès son retour chez lui s'il pouvait se rendre chez une amie cet été pour pouvoir passer les vacances avec cette dernière. Ses parents, qui comme à leur habitude, adoraient faire plaisir à leur fils, n'allaient en aucun cas refuser. D'ailleurs, Odd avait sauté de joie à l'entente de leur réponse.

Heureux, il parti dans sa chambre, s'isoler, pour passer un coup de fil. Oui, pourquoi écrire un sms quand on peut annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix ?

Odd chercha dans ses contacts le nom de Sam et sans plus attendre, l'appela.

« - Allô ? Sam ? Devine quoi !

- Quoi ? Oh je sais ! Tu peux venir, c'est ça ! s'exclama telle.

- Exactement !

- C'est trop cool ! Mes parents sont d'accord en plus.

- Trop ! T'imagine, on va enfin pouvoir se revoir et passer du temps ensemble. Depuis le temps que j'espérai cela !

- Idem… dit-elle, d'une voix douce. »

Odd reprit son calme avant de lui annoncer une chose délicate qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire..

« - Tu m'fais virer de la tête Sam.. » chuchota t-il.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns rougit à l'entente de ces mots. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'être toute gênée.. la jeune fille entendait pour la première fois ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre de la part de celui qu'elle aimait. Si bien, qu'elle serra de ses mains son portable, prouvant que cet instant était important pour elle. Comme pour Odd d'ailleurs.

« - Moi aussi.. » répondit cette dernière.

Les deux jeunes adolescents s'ouvrirent l'un à l'autre. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se dire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu lors de leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Odd se leva difficilement, le sommeil le retenant encore entre ses griffes. Mais savoir qu'en fin d'après-midi il reverrait son amie, cela lui donna la motivation de se lever. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une occasion pareil se présentée !

Il descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner. Enfin petit, cela reste à dire. Une fois son repas ingurgité, il parti en direction de la salle de bain, se laver. Tout propre, il reparti dans sa chambre boucler sa valise. Pour une fois qu'Odd était organisé !

« - Voilà ! Tout est prêt ! s'exclama t-il pour lui-même.

- Alors frérot ? On s'barre ? prononça une dès sœurs du jeune homme.

- Euh.. Ouais. J'vais rendre visite à une amie.

- Une amie ? Dit plutôt ta petite amie !

- Hein ? »

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« - C'est pas ma petite amie ! Puis, ça te regarde pas !

- Ouais ouais.. Bon voyage ! dit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

L'ancien Lyoko-guerrier souria.

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi approcha.

Sam, quant à elle, étai parti à la gare, rejoindre Odd. Il ne tarderait plus à arriver. En attendant, la jeune fille s'était assise sur un banc. Elle fixa les railles, perdu dans ses pensées. « Comment pourrai-je le lui dire ? » se demanda telle. C'était la question qu'elle se posait en permanence depuis qu'elle lui avait téléphoné l'autre jour. D'habitude, ce n'était pas si difficile pour elle d'avouer à un garçon qu'elle était sous son charme. Alors.. Pourquoi cette fois-ci, cela était plus compliqué ?..

Peut être, pensa-t-elle, parce qu'avec Odd, c'était différent de toutes les autres relations qu'elle avait pu avoir par le passé. Que ce qu'elle partageait avec lui était bien plus fort et bien plus important. Que ce n'était peut être pas qu'un simple béguin.. Toutes ces questions l'amenèrent à réfléchir à sa relation avec ce dernier. Peut être que leur amour allait enfin voir le jour et perdurer ? Comme il pourrait ne jamais exister ?.. Cette crainte l'envahi petit à petit. Puisque que la dernière fois, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu rester avec qu'elle car il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Cela pourrait se reproduirai encore ?.. Ou peut être pas ? Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer cette hypothèse. Elle ne pouvait pas la mettre de côté. La dernière fois, cela l'avait marquée et elle ne voulait pas encore une fois être séparée de celui qui fait battre son cœur.

Elle se secoua la tête, essayant de ne plus penser à tout cela. Du moins, pour le moment.

« - Vvvvvv... »

Son téléphone portable vibra.

« - ça y'est ! Le train entre en gare ! Héhé, prête à revoir le sublime Odd ? »

Elle ricana après avoir lu son message. Ah la la.. Ce Odd alors !

« - Prête ! » répondit-elle, simplement.

La jeune fille se leva du banc et scruta les environs. Le train de son ami venait de se stopper. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle vit au loin une main lui faire signe. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle le reconnu. Un garçon avec des cheveux blond, une mèche violette, le tout, coiffé en une crête, fixé grâce à du gel. C'était bien lui. Oui. Lui. Odd. Odd était là.

Elle accouru à ses côté le plus rapidement possible, évitant la foule et les valises qu'il y avait dans le passage. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait lui dire, comme si tout d'un coup elle avait perdue ses moyens, mais elle s'en fichait ! Il était là et pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait !

« - Odd ! » s'écria Sam.

Ce dernier avança vers elle.

« - Alors ? Comment tu vas toi depuis tout ce temps ? demanda t-il.

- ça va. La routine quoi. Et toi ? lui posa telle la question en retour, une de ses mains positionné sur sa hanche droite.

- Pareil ! »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Leurs yeux comme obnubilés par la personne située devant eux. Un courant circulé entre les deux jeunes adolescents. C'était certain. Le regard était rarement trompeur..

« - Hum.. Oh euh.. Suis-moi ! Je vais te conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Comme ça, tu pourras déposer ta valise. dit la jeune fille aux cheveux brun, reprenant ses esprits.

- Ok ! »

Et ils partirent sans plus attendre.

* * *

« - Et voilà ! C'est ma chambre ! » dit telle.

L'ancien lyoko-guerrier posa sa valise à côté de l'entrée de la pièce.

Odd s'affala sur le lit.

« - Oh trop bien ! J'avais tellement envie de m'allongé !

- Ah ah ! ricana Sam. Toi alors, ta pas changé !

- Toi non plus. Répondit-il, souriant.

- Ta chambre est juste à côté de la mienne.

- Ok ! »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Sam parti s'asseoir sur son lit. Cela lui fit du bien de se poser cinq minutes. Quant au blondinet, il avait les bras croisés derrière la tête et fixé le plafond. Le silence s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

L'un voulait engager la conversation mais ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Tandis que l'autre se demandait pourquoi la situation était devenu aussi gênante..

Odd tenta une approche. Espérant que celle-ci détendrait l'atmosphère.

« - Dit Sam.

- Hum.. ? Oui ?

- C'est moi où.. prononça t-il, la regardant.

- L'ambiance est embarrassante.. ?

- Ouais. Ouais, c'est ça.

- Tu sais Odd, je ressens la même chose. Mais ça, je pense que c'parce qu'on ne sait pas trop quoi se dire en fait..

- Ou plutôt qu'on n'ose pas se l'avouer. Rectifia t-il. »

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent soudainement. Alors.. ça y'est ? Le moment d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait était arrivé ? Après tout, c'était pour cela en partie qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir aussi.. Mais.. Une partie d'elle angoissée. Elle avait peur. Peur que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu..

« - Odd je.. »

Sans plus attendre, ce dernier se leva et se pencha devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière était quelque peu déstabilisée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tout cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet ? Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cette émotion auparavant..

Du côté du jeune homme, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, avait le cœur qui battait vite et ne savait comment si prendre exactement. Ce qui en soit était un comble pour lui, le roi de la drague !

Ils se regardèrent. Encore et toujours ceux même regard.

« - Sam je.. détourna t-il la tête.

- Oui.. Oui je sais. »

Il se releva, déçu.

« - J'suis qu'un gros naze. Même pas capable de te le dire. »

Le garçon à la mèche violette fixa le sol. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à lui avouer son amour. Peut être parce que cette fois, c'était.. sérieux ? Odd n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse comme celle-ci. Il était sorti avec beaucoup de filles mais sans succès.. Comme il l'avait dit, il était à la recherche du grand amour. Samantha était telle celle avec qui il partagerait sa vie ? C'était peut être pour ça en partie, que c'était si difficile de ce lancer.. Il se sentait minable. Tellement minable.

« - Hé.. Mais nan. T'es pas naze. Si tu l'es, qu'est ce que je suis moi alors ? dit Sam, essayant de lui remonter le moral. »

Il se retourna vers elle. Ce dernier l'a regarda tristement puis lui lança un léger sourire en retour.

« - Tu sais.. Moi aussi je bloque. Je sais pas pourquoi. Ça m'était jamais arrivé avant..

- Alors on est deux ! répondit-il.

- J'ai.. peut être peur que tu sois encore une fois loin de moi je crois.. »

Ce dernier réagit à la dernière phrase prononcé par son amie.

« - Tu parle.. De ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.. ?

- Si tu parle du jour où tu es partie pour faire quelque chose de plus important, oui.. »

Odd comprit ce qu'avait ressenti la fille aux mèches rouge. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il devait faire, non. Enfin, techniquement non. Mais si ce jour là elle l'avait retenue, c'est bien parce que la jeune fille voulait qu'il reste prêt de lui. Elle avait sans doute ressenti de la tristesse, voir de la peine et avait dû être déçu.

« - Sam, ce jour là, je pouvais vraiment pas rester. Je l'aurai volontiers fait si ça avait était possible. Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait..

- Oh mais.. Je ne t'en veux pas.. C'est juste que maintenant, j'ai peur que tu ne puisse pas rester auprès de moi..

- Ce truc important, il est réglé maintenant. Il n'y a plus aucun risque que je sois loin de toi à présent. »

Cette dernière se tue. L'expression qu'affichait le jeune homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Était t-il en colère ou déçu par son attitude ce jour là ?..

« - Odd.. Je suis désolée. J'aurai dû te transmettre ce message.

- T'inquiète. Oublie ça. »

Malgré tout, Sam aurait bien voulu savoir qu'est ce qui l'avait empêché de rester à la compétition ce jour-ci.

« - Dit.. Quel était ce.. truc ? demanda telle. »

Odd se crispa. Même si lui et ses amis avait vaincu X.A.N.A, pouvait-il réellement en parler à Sam, même s'il n'y avait plus aucune menace ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance au point de tout lui révéler ? Il ne savait pas. Il devait y réfléchir.

« - Désolé mais.. même si, comme j'ai dis, cela est réglé, je préfère garder ça pour moi. Pas que je ne veuille pas te le dire mais.. C'est bien trop "secret" pour que je puisse te l'expliquer malheureusement..

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.. ?

- Si si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce jour là, je ne pouvais pas être présent. C'est du passé. Je suis à tes côté aujourd'hui et au lieu de se remémorer ce qui est arrivé, autant profiter du présent. »

Le regard de la jeune fille reflétait l'inquiétude. On aurait dit le même que le jour où ils se sont quittés.

« - Ta raison.. Je m'en fais trop. » dit-elle, souriante.

Il lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit place sur le lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête, appuyés contre le mur.

« - Fais-moi confiance. Je serai toujours là pour toi Sam.. » lui avoua t-il, toujours souriant.

Elle s'allongea sur ses genoux. Un de ses pieds posés sur le lit et l'autre positionné dans les airs, son mollet étant appuyé sur son genou.

« - Sinon, quoi de beau d'puis ? demanda telle.

- Euh.. Bah, je passe au lycée ! Cool hein ? Merci Jérémie pour tous ses coups de main !

- Jérémie ? Ah oui je me souviens de lui !

- Et toi ? »

Elle se releva lentement, le regard vide.

« - Bof.. Quand je disais la routine, je voulais dire, comme d'hab quoi.

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? dit-il, levant un sourcil.

- Si. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps, c'est tout.

- Réfléchis à quoi ? »

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers son ami.

« - A nous. » avait-elle simplement dit.

* * *

« - Je ne m'étais jamais autant posé de questions. Et je n'avais jamais autant était désemparée à ce point.. C'est bien parce que.. »

Odd l'écouta attentivement.

« - Parce que tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Mais.. Bien plus que ça encore ! Enfin.. Tu vois quoi.. Je crois pouvoir affirmer.. que je suis.. réellement amoureuse de toi. »

Le cœur du garçon s'affola. Et il eut comme.. un tilte. C'était elle. Elle. Celle avec qui il voulait poursuivre son existence. Il ne saurait comment expliquer ce qu'il ressent, comment il pouvait en être sûr. Mais au plus profond de lui, il le savait. Comme si, il fallait attendre que l'un et l'autre s'avoue leur amour pour que cela se confirme ou soit une révélation.

Il essaya de se calmer, avant de poursuivre.

« - Sam. prononça t-il.

- Oui.. ? répondit-elle, timidement.

- Je ressens la même chose. Depuis le début. Seulement, puisque qu'on ne pouvait se voir.. Je n'arrivais pas à en être sûr. Mais maintenant, si. »

Elle le regarda comme.. surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sans plus attendre, l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier avait délicatement posé sa main sur la joue de sa bien aimé. Il avait fermait les yeux pour encore plus profiter de ce baiser.

La concernée, quant à elle.. Elle se laissa bercer par ce doux rêve. Enfin. Enfin elle pouvait le toucher, l'embrasser. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait que cela arrive. Depuis le jour où, elle avait comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Odd se détacha doucement d'elle et la regarda. Il avait le même regard que le jour où il l'avait embrassé par accident. Mais cette fois-ci, ce regard se dissipa bien vite, laissant place au sérieux.

« - Je t'aime Sam. C'est avec toi que je veux être. » lui dit-il, sérieux.

Elle ne su quoi répondre. Encore prise de coup par ce baiser tellement.. inattendu. Elle se calma lentement, ce remettant de ses émotions.

« - Bon ! Puisque maintenant, j'ai enfin pu te l'avouer !.. Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda, avant de sourire et de lui répondre.

« - Oui. Je l'ai toujours souhaité.

- Eh voilà ! Si c'est pas avoir du style ça ? Héhé. »

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, avant d'échangé une étreinte des plus passionnée.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cette OS vous a plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je serai ravie de connaitre votre avis :D

Tout avis est bon à prendre !

A la prochaine :)


End file.
